


不眠者的深夜

by Popcat



Category: Dragon Cave
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 09:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20151385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popcat/pseuds/Popcat
Summary: 本文以dragoncave龙种中的吸血鬼龙为中心，主角是 @二水 《死于新生》中的吸血鬼龙。很早之前在贴吧联动过。





	不眠者的深夜

它在寻找，在思索，在呼吸，在最深的夜中。

黄昏。

白天的喧嚣渐渐化为平静和沉默，这是今日的森林最后一次展现温和的形象，晚霞玫瑰色的温暖的正手指缓缓向后退去，在森林的顶端洒下一片祥和，留恋的抚过这里的每个生灵。在这里的数百个居住者中，那些体型小一些的和年幼的都回到了安全的巢穴，只有少数成年的巨兽还在森林的地表和空中进行着一天最后的忙碌，但是最后他们也将回归巢穴，进入安宁的有梦或无梦的睡眠，因为不眠者的世界正在降临到这里。

太阳的最后一丝光明从天空的穹顶消逝，只留下痛苦的映像。

阴影中，一条棕黑色和红色相间，头部和上颚的鳞片却白的像骨头的龙正从白天的诅咒中苏醒，那对嶙峋的猩红色翅膀原本安静的收在身体两侧，现在却抖动了两下，它开合着鼻翼长长的呼了一口气，打了个哈欠，再一次睁开了眼睛，包覆着细小鳞片的薄皮从猩红色的眼珠上滑过，露出了狭长漆黑的瞳孔。

Fetus艰难的抬起了头，他还是头一次觉得自己的脑袋这么重，好像有一只石像鬼蹲在他的头上，而他的肚子底下仿佛有什么东西在坚持不懈的戳他。Fetus甩了甩脑袋，想让事情变得清楚一点，然后他终于发现让自己不舒服的源泉，抬了抬把自己的身体把尾巴从身下弄了出来。有时候他会想起来当一只吸血鬼的坏处，包括现在，这不能怪他的尾巴，吸血鬼白天会陷入一种近乎于死亡的沉眠，这时候无论是你想杀死他还是拆了他的老巢他都不会作何感想。

或许真的是死了，然后到了夜里就会诈尸，Fetus曾经自嘲的想过，但是他不得不承认，现在事情有些不一样了。

太阳给天空留下的最后一吻造成的余波还没结束，Fetus的头脑仍然不甚清晰，他的脑海里浮动着被染红变黑的拧成一团的彩色羽毛和悲伤的蓝眼睛的主人，不时有闪闪发光的星星在他昏暗的视野边缘炸开。他重新把头安置在他交叠在一起的爪子上，把猩红色的舌头伸出口外，口干舌燥的趴在和他一样阴冷黑暗的洞穴内潮湿的岩表上，等待白天的诅咒带来的不适感褪去，直到真正黑暗的时刻降临。对一个吸血鬼而言他今天是醒的是有一点早了，但是为了逃开那些在他睡觉的时候纠缠不清的“东西”，他不得不提前苏醒来保证自己没有疯掉。

“奇谈，吸血鬼在白天做梦。”Jin的声音仿佛在他耳边响起，而她正用冬天的绿苹果一样有光泽的眼睛看着他，好奇的想要从他身上打听出点什么。Fetus花了一些时间和这只脑海里的雌性金龙争辩关于能否不要再谈论吸血鬼的睡眠问题，但他很快就发现这是徒劳，无论是和脑海里的声音说话还是妄图要说服一只固执的母龙。

等他回过神来的时候才发现诅咒已经完全消散了，行动自如，然后他打了个激灵，几乎跳起来，但是只是“几乎”，他就这么保持着跳起来的姿势僵住了，肌肉紧绷，身体前倾四肢可笑的岔开，仿佛马上就会冲出洞外，他的面前有两位一大一小的女士正在看他，然后他想起把舌头缩了回去，在她们质疑的目光下。

这恐怕是个值得一提的事情，各位。他并不是这个洞穴里唯一的一只龙，吸血鬼不介意和其他龙同住一个洞穴，前提是如果有其他龙愿意，所以他们更经常也更愿意和自己的同族住在一起。而面前的这两位是Fetus曾经的抚养者Celina（尽管他从未承认）和他的子嗣Sere，当然了，他们都是吸血鬼中的雌性，通体布满了苍白而又细小的鳞片，只有指爪、骨质的角和十字尾尖是突兀的猩红色，仿佛她们刚刚造成了无论是让她还是别的生物血流不止的伤口。

Sere欢快的撞跌跌的跑到了僵直的不知道是在羞愧还是在生气的Fetus脚边，拖着她有些过长的尾巴，看起来就像某种在森林里上蹿下跳的哺乳动物。

“你看起来真的很像我和Celina在草地上看见的野狼。”Sere完全没有注意到费特斯难看的脸色，“有时候他们就像这样吐着舌头呢！”

“小鬼，你应该知道你说错话了。”话音刚落，Fetus就狠狠的扇动了两下翅膀，附有薄膜的消瘦骨架有力的在身体两侧和空气中抽打出声。

这招真的很有效，尤其是对那些傻兮兮的惹恼了他的幼龙来说。混合着Celina的责备声、Fetus的大笑声和幼龙惊慌尖细的尖叫声，倒霉的Sere一下子被气流吹翻并且打了好几个滚，在她继续滚到岩壁上撞个七晕八素之前Celina眼疾爪快的把她抓住了。

“Fetus，注意行为，一个绅士不应该这么对待自己的子嗣。”Celina恼火的看着他，带有毒液的尖牙威胁性的暴露在空气中。

吸血鬼的第一法则，永远不要惹恼一位上位者。

但是对于Fetus，第一法则就是永远不要惹恼Celina。

Fetus快步走向洞口，远离苍白的女士。指爪渐渐在一次又一次的踩踏到地面的活动中得到完全的伸展。他在夜空下展开双翼，遮蔽了星光和月光，朦胧的月影映照在岩洞，属于吸血鬼的尖锐棱角在影子上显现：“随你怎么说吧，我要出去狩猎了。Sere你好好跟Celina学习飞行。”

“好的，父亲！”Sere完全忘记了刚刚Fetus对她粗鲁的行为，毕竟她还是一只天真的幼龙，分不清好坏。

“这本是你的职责。”Celina深红的瞳孔中闪过一丝无奈，她收起尖牙。Fetus从不是一个能够听进她的话的子嗣。

“再见女士们。”Fetus鼓动翼膜一跃而起，黑红的不眠者冲破空气向远方飞去。

飞向深夜。

去捕食他的受害者。

End


End file.
